ShoreClan Figures
Shorepelt A long-furred amber classic tabby-and-white tom with blue eyes. As evidenced by his name, he was not the Clan's first leader, despite being its namesake. He was known as something of a folk hero along the coast even before the Clans began to establish themselves, a wandering hero who helped out others who happened to be in trouble. His general attitude was can-do and almost obnoxiously positive, always seeing the silver lining and maintaining hope, and defeating wrongdoers with a smile. However, though he would often seem like an infallible, ever-optimistic cat to others, he was really not quite the idol that some cats saw him as; when he was young, he was badly injured in a battle with a group of wild dogs, which resulted in the death of his family. Though visible signs of the battle all healed, Shorepelt was left with a permanent limp in his right hind leg, and issues with his breathing due to damage to his ribs. He tried desperately never to let on that he had such issues with his health, wanting to help those living on the island and inspire hope in them rather than pity for himself, but he ended up accidentally revealing his secret to Shellsplash after helping the other tom fight off a pack of mongoose. Though Shorepelt was initially not willing to open up to Shellsplash, he found himself admiring the younger cat's brave and compassionate spirit, and decided to take Shellsplash under his wing. The two grew closer as time went on, Shorepelt becoming something of a father figure to Shellsplash, mentoring him to the best of his abilities and learning a lot in his own way. He eventually passed away due to worsening symptoms of his injuries, but not before moons of dutifully serving and nurturing the Clan his favorite pupil and foster son built. Shellstar A bright, fiery, dappled ginger tom with pale yellow eyes. Shellstar was ShoreClan's first leader, but not its namesake. Shellstar grew up an only child, raised by his kind and compassionate mother, with his father out of the picture. Throughout his young life, Shellstar was known to be very timid and polite, originally being described as reserved and not very self-expressive due to the hardships that he faced alongside his mother trying to survive in the wild. Despite the many hardships and cruelties that Shellstar faced throughout his youth, however, he was well known for being helpful and compassionate, dreaming of being something of a hero throughout his entire life due to admiring the folk hero of the coast, Shorepelt. Through the tutelage of his idol and the friendships he began to form through the slow formation of the as-yet-unnamed ShoreClan, he came out of his shell, becoming a more confident and brave person, and developing strong leadership skills that eventually helped him lead the Clan. He was a diligent and strong-willed cat throughout his life, developing an analytical mind that allowed him to form complex battle plans very quickly, though he formed a habit of mumbling his thoughts aloud that was said to vex his Clanmates from time to time. Above all else, Shellstar was known as a very caring individual; he never hesitated to help someone in danger, even if he knew that he would be putting himself at risk by doing so. He proved himself to be selfless numerous times by trying to help others with personal, emotional problems, even if they didn't necessarily concern him, as he was willing to meddle in others' lives in order to help them in the end. His devotion to his mentor Shorepelt shone through in all parts of his life, many of his decisions and actions inspired by his desire to emulate Shorepelt and his reputation as a folk hero. He was greatly affected when Shorepelt passed away, and named his Clan ShoreClan to honor his mentor. He was the first of the original leaders to formally create a Clan and adopt the Warrior Code.